Te amo
by Appledoll
Summary: Matt guarda un sentimiento especial x 1 de sus amigas de la infancia, sin embargo, se comporta algo tímido y se resiste a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Tendrá el valor de confesarlos? SORATO


**.:Te Amo:.**

Por: **Zoe Wittgenstein**

* * *

_**Capítulo único**_

* * *

Aquel era un lindo día de verano, el sol estaba a todo su esplendor, pero el fresco viento evitaba que el calor fuera sofocante, me agradan los días así, la verdad es que son mis favoritos. 

Me encontraba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de la escuela, las clases habían terminado y pronto había de regresar a casa. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo bello del día y, por desgracia, la inevitable tarea que tenía que hacer y deberes domésticos que me encargó papá. De pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro llamando mi atención, aquella persona continuó corriendo, pero antes de rebasarme pronunció algunas palabras dirigidas hacia mí.

—¡Matt, alcánzame! —gritó mientras volteaba su mirada hacia mí —Necesito que me apoyes en mi práctica de Tenis —expresó mientras expresaba una bella sonrisa.

—¿Eh?… —expresé confundido hasta que me percaté quién era esa persona, se trataba de Sora, mi amiga, la chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos que fue parte de la aventura en el Digimundo.

En ese momento reaccioné y luego de ello corrí tras ella.

—¡Ah! —sonreí —Si ya voy.

No dudé ni un instante en acompañarla, Sora siempre ha sido muy buena amiga y por ello la aprecio bastante.

El juego fue emocionante, era una de las prácticas para la eliminatoria. Tai e Izzi no pudieron asistir a la práctica porque tenían algunos deberes que hacer, así que yo fui el único que fue a apoyar a Sora, además de algunas cuantas amigas de su grupo. Sora jugó excelentemente, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, perdió al juego. Me preguntaba qué había pasado con ella, siempre ha sido muy hábil en los deportes y desde que abandonó el Fútbol se dedicó de lleno al Tenis. Al terminar el partido, noté que Sora tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro, se notaba extraña, quizá era decepción por haber perdido la práctica, así que decidí acercarme a ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —sonreí y busqué su mirada, la cual estaba enfocada en su maleta, pues estaba guardando sus cosas —¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—¡Estoy muy molesta! —me dijo con tono fuerte —Soy una tonta —expresó degradándose a sí misma —¿Cómo fue que perdí? —se notaba bastante enfadada —no puedo concebir que…

—No te preocupes, fue sólo una práctica —dije tratando de reanimarla —la próxima vez concéntrate m…

—¡Sí! —expresó sin dejarme terminar —Debería concentrarme más en lo que hago y dejar de pensar en tonterías: como en chicos… XD Oops! —dijo por instinto y luego de ello se quedó completamente en silencio.

—¿Qué! —expresó desconcertado —¿En chicos¿De quién hablas?

A decir verdad lo que dijo Sora me descontroló totalmente, sé que ella es chica y tiene derecho a que le gusten los chicos, pero de algún modo me sentía poco molesto y la intriga invadió mi ser.

—¿Eh? —expresó mientras bajaba me mirada —yo… —tomó su maleta —debo irme, se me ha hecho muy tarde.

Simplemente se levantó de la banca y se fue corriendo sin responder a mis preguntas. En ese momento traté de deducir quién era ese chico al que se refería Sora y el único que vino a mi mente fue sin duda, mi peor enemigo "Dan Takashi" quien acababa de entrar a la secundaria de Odiaba, él había tratado de quitarme mi popularidad, cosa que no me molestaba mucho, así tendría una vida social normal y no tendría que soportar a la fastidiosa de June, sin embargo, Dan era un chico odioso, su simple presencia era repulsiva ¡Oh! Es tan arrogante, es una persona insoportable.

Durante todo el día estuve bastante intrigado, pero me limité un poco, pues no podía arriesgarme a cometer un error en mi tarea, de por sí las matemáticas nunca me han sido muy fáciles.

El día siguiente estuvo un poco nublado, pero de vez en cuando las nubes dejaban de ser espesas y permitían el paso a los cálidos rayos del Sol. Llegué temprano a la escuela, aunque aún tenía algo de sueño, así que me dispuse a acurrucarme un rato en mi pupitre antes de que el profesor llegara. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando nuevamente sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, alcé la mirada y con dificultad pude enfocar mi vista hacia la persona que se hallaba frente a mí.

—¿So… Sora? —alcancé a divisar con mi, aún, soñolienta mirada —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo entre risas discretas al verme en ese estado. Vine porque creo que ayer me vi muy grosera al dejarte en la cancha solo —continuó.

—¿Eh? —expresé confundido.

Creo que había pensado tanto en eso que mi cerebro se atrofió y lo olvidó por un momento.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, dijiste que tenías algo de prisa.

Sora se sentó en el pupitre que se hallaba frente al mío. Durante algunos instantes ambos nos notamos nerviosos, ambos completamente en silencio. Ella tomaba sus manos y las movía con mucha frecuencia. Yo estaba recargado en mis brazos sobre la mesa y observaba el notable nerviosismo de mi amiga y en ese momento decidí romper el silencio con una pregunta, quizá, no muy inteligente.

—Sora… —expresé para llamar su atención, lo cual provocó que ella volteara su vista hacia mí —¿quién es el chico de quien hablabas ayer? —pregunté intrigado continuando mi diálogo.

—Bueno yo… —se notó aún más nerviosa y la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación —yo… —titubeó un poco entre murmullos.

Sin embargo ella no concluyó su diálogo pues el impertinente de Tai nos interrumpió.

—¡Hola¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras miraba a Sora —Sora, supe que perdiste en tu práctica de ayer —se quedó callado por un instante y continuó —lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo notándose más feliz y mirando a Tai —sólo era una práctica, no cuenta.

Sora se levantó del pupitre repentinamente, cuando yo me percaté de eso dejé de recargarme en mis brazos, elevé la mirada y me incorporé en mi asiento.

—Ahora lo que quiero es que todos estén en mi partido de mañana a las 7:00 —dijo mientras nos miraba a Tai y a mí —será a nivel distrito, es muy importante para mí ¿Estarán ahí? —nos preguntó.

Antes de que contestáramos Mai, una compañera de clase, se aproximó a nosotros y se incorporó a nuestra conversación.

—¡Claro que estaremos ahí! —sonrió —¡Ja, ja¿Yo bien clavada, no? —expresó con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto que iremos —confirmó Tai —les avisaré a los demás.

—¡Sí! —expresó Sora muy feliz al imaginar a todos sus amigos apoyándola —A Tk, Kari, Izzi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody… —se quedó callada unos instantes para saber si alguien se le olvidaba —¡Ah! Supe que Mimi llegará hoy a Tokio, le avisaré por teléfono.

—Mejor vamos a su casa le avisaremos de tu partido y platicaremos de… —titubeó un poco —cosas —concluyó.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunté confundido, los hombres solemos ser bastante curiosos.

—em… —expresó dudosa —chicos… tal vez.

Mi profesor llegó al salón, Sora tuvo que abandonar mi salón para dirigirse al suyo, así que, una vez más, me quedé con muchas dudas en mi mente.

—_¿__¡Chicos? _—me pregunté sin entender nada —_¿qué clase de chicos? _

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, yo me encontraba con mis amigos de la banda ensayando, pronto habría un evento en la escuela y nos habían pedido que nos presentáramos. Todos planeamos componer una canción, ya teníamos la música, pero nos faltaba la letra, durante varias horas habíamos estado tratando de escribir una buena letra, estábamos tan concentrados que se me pasó el tiempo volando y al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y el partido de Sora estaba a punto de terminar.

—¡No puede ser! —expresé desconcertado.

Salí del gimnasio de la escuela corriendo, los chicos de la banda me gritaban, pues no entendían la razón por la que me fui tan repentinamente. Corrí los más rápido que pude tratando de llegar a las canchas de Tenis aunque fuera para ver el final del partido y disculparme con mi amiga. Sin embargo, no fue así cuando por fin llegué a las chanchas, ya todos se habían ido, excepto Tk, a quien me topé justo en la puerta de entrada a las gradas.

—¡Vaya! bonitas horas de llegar —dijo mi hermano con sarcasmo —, el partido terminó hace 10 minutos y todos los demás ya se fueron —reclamó —, todos a excepción de ella —volteando tras él, Sora estaba sentada en la banca y no se veía muy alegre que digamos —Buena Matt, nos vemos luego.

Tk se retiró de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, lleno de pena me acerqué poco a poco a Sora, quien tenía una mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos sin su brillo característico, ella estaba votando una pelota de Tenis insistentemente, al notar mi presencia elevó la mirada hacia mí, pero al instante se volteó muy enojada y continuó votando la pelota haciéndome sentir que no existía.

—Perdóname —expresé con angustia mientras intentaba encontrarme con su mirada —es que… —bajé la mirada e hice una pausa, pues no tenía una buena excusa —perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Perdí —dijo con una voz casi apaga que apenas logré escuchar y noté que tenía cristalizados los ojos —perdí Matt.

—No es para que te pongas tan triste —tratando de animarla —es sólo un juego, a veces se gana y otras se pierde…

—No, no es eso— dijo sin mucho ánimos —es que yo… —se quedó callada por unos instantes —sólo te pedí un favor, esto era muy importante para mí —su voz se entrecortaba entre cada pausa —, hasta Mimi vino y tú no.

—Lo siento no fue mi…

—¿Sabes? —me interrumpió al intentar darle una explicación —en pleno partido te esperaba —trató de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos —veía que todos mis amigos estaban apoyándome, todos menos tú —dijo notándose un leve reclamo —y justo en ese instante recordé una promesa que hiciste cuando éramos niños y que hoy rompiste¿la recuerdas, no? —preguntó, pero no supe qué contestarle —prometiste que jamás le fallarías a tus amigos —nuevamente bajó la mirada —lo prometiste.

—Sora, es que yo… —no sabia que decir, yo jamás quise defraudarla, nunca quise romper la promesa que hice con mis amigos, fue sólo un error, una distracción —no sabia que era tan importante para ti.

—¡Que si era importante? —dijo enfadada y con reclamo —Te dije que era a nivel CIUDAD —haciendo énfasis en la última palabra —pero no… no es importante… —bajó el tono de su voz —olvídalo… vuelve a tu vida normal y olvídate de mí y de mis tontos torneos de Tenis —alzó la voz nuevamente —¿Sabes que tan importante es? —me miró triste y sus ojos se veían nuevamente cristalizados —No, creo que no lo sabes. Ahora sólo te interesa tu Banda y "tus chicas" —se levantó de la banca y me miró fijamente a los ojos —¿Qué pasó con el Matt que nunca rompía una promesa y que se preocupaba por los demás? —mirándome con desprecio —no te pedía mucho ¿o sí? —con una risa burlona y llena de sarcasmo —quizá tenías una cita con alguien más, un compromiso con mayor importancia —en tono fuerte —¡Pues lamento molestarte tanto Matt! —me dio la espalda y con voy muy baja expresó unas palabras —Lamento… lamento no ser parte de tus planes.

Traté de tomarla por el brazo pero se soltó y se fue rápidamente de ahí, sin dejarme decir nada más. Lo peor de todo es que ese discurso me llegó hasta el alma y sus últimas palabras fueron muy confusas, las repetí un millón de veces en mi mente, en los últimos días Sora había sido la causa principal de mis distracciones, pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, evitaba que pudiese concentrarme en otra cosa. Jamás pensé hacer enfadar tanto a Sora, creo que me porté como un idiota…

—¡Y vaya que eres un idiota!

Por la tarde fui a la casa de Mai, quien me estaba dando una reprimenda terrible.

—Todos estábamos ahí y tú¿tú qué¿dónde diablos estabas? —preguntó muy enfadada.

—Es que… es que… —titubeé bastante entre murmullos.

—¡Es que nada! Sora confiaba en ti, confiaba en que todos sus amigos estaríamos ahí, apoyándola.

—Es que… ella me pone muy nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó confundida —¿Por qué?

—Soy un tonto, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a Sora, pero siempre todo me sale mal y cuando me pongo a pensar ella todo en el estómago me da vueltas y…

—¿La amas? —preguntó impaciente, interrumpiéndome.

—¡Qué? —por unos segundos me quedé sin habla, pensé que la palabra AMOR era muy fuerte para mí y para las circunstancias, Sora había sido mi amiga desde hace bastante tiempo ya, había compartido muchos momentos a su lado, a decir verdad me agradaba mucho estar con ella, pero no sabía si decir "no", "tal vez", "no sé" o simplemente: "SÍ".

Me puse nervioso y no supe que responderle a Mai.

—creo que…

—mmm —Mai se quedó pensando por unos instantes antes de pronunciar sus palabras —cuando la vez —sonrió pícaramente —¿te pones muy nervioso?

—Sí, ya lo había dicho.

—Cuando piensas en ella —se acercó a mí para intimidarme al hacer una más de sus preguntas —¿no te puedes concentrar?

—Sí… —dije lleno de pena y sentí que el color rojo invadía mis mejillas.

—Si estás cerca de ella… ¿tus manos no dejan de sudar y tus piernas comienzan a temblar?

—Mucho…

—Bueno, pues no soy experta en la materia… pero el diagnóstico es AMOR.

—¿Eh? —expresé bastante sorprendido —A-a-a… ¿Amor! No, no puede ser… yo… nunca pensé que esto me pasara a mí, nunca…digo… estoy confundido —comencé a balbucear a decir incoherencias.

—Bueno-bueno¿porqué no le dices, eh?

—¿Decirle¿Después de lo que pasó? —expresé confundido —si, claro le diré: "Sora, te amo tanto que no fui a ver tu partido de Tenis" —expresé con sarcasmo —¡Cómo no!

—¡Ash! —expresó fastidiada —Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decir esto, pero yo evitaría el sarcasmo si fuera tú ¬¬' —sentándose a mi lado —debes decirle lo que sientes Matt… quizá ella sienta lo mismo que tú…

—¿Tú crees?

—Eso sólo lo sabrás si le dices lo que sientes por ella.

—Ella… ¿te ha dicho algo? —pregunté con duda.

—Am… pues… no claramente.

—Mai, dime… por favor, eso me dará mas confianza.

—Olvídalo —dijo evadiendo mi pregunta —yo no traiciono la confianza de mis amigos. No te diré quien le gusta a Sora, así como no le diré a ella que te gusta a ti.

—Pero entonces… ¿qué le digo?

—Ya te dije, dile lo que sientes —sonrió —te aseguro que Sora lo comprenderá a la perfección, además recuerda que ella es la portadora del emblema del amor.

Al día siguiente, en el salón de Sora…

—Buenos días Sora

Mai saludó con mucho entusiasmo a Sora, ella estaba muy emocionada por lo que yo le había "confesado".

—Buenos días —contestó sin mucho ánimo.

—Oye Sora —sentándose en el pupitre de al lado —y… ¿qué pasó con lo de Matt? —tratando de sacar conversación.

—¿De qué hablas¿De que no fue ayer al torneo?

—Am… sí.

—Llegó cuando todos se había ido.

—¡Ah! —fingiendo demencia —y… ¿qué te dijo?

—Que se le había hecho tarde —molesta —¿tú crees¡Qué excusa tan boba!

—ah… y te molestaste por eso ¿verdad?

—pues ¿qué querías que hiciera¿Saltar de felicidad? —con sarcasmo.

—¡Vaya! Apuesto a que si hubiera sido otra persona no te molestarías tanto…

—Como quieras pensarlo… me da igual.

—Sora… ¿no crees que estás tomando esto muy en serio? Perdónalo, él no quería hacerte sentir mal. Tú conoces a Matt ¿o no?

—Sí pero…

—Pues entonces —interrumpiendo a Sora antes de que inventara un pretexto —¿no crees que te sobrepasaste con el enojo? Mírate… —observándola de pies a cabeza —estás que echas chispas del coraje —mirando hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento pasé frente a ella —mira —señalando hacia la puerta —ahí va… —levantándose del pupitre y jalando del brazo a Sora —¡vamos!

—¡Espera Mai!

Pero antes que Sora pudiese zafarse de las manos de Mai, ya se encontraba frente a mí y se quedó perpleja.

—Los dejo chicos —guiñándome el ojo.

¡Cielos! No tenía por qué ser tan obvia ¿o si? A veces suele desesperarme un poco.

—Hola Matt, em… yo… yo no soy muy buena para esto pero —titubeó bastante —quiero pedirte… quiero darte —corrigió —una disculpa por la actitud que tomé ayer.

—No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, todo está bien —sonreí —oye…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué te parece si después de la escuela vamos comer un helado o algo? —me puse algo nervioso pues no quería verme tan obvio —digo, para celebrar que nuevamente somos buenos amigos.

—Sí, me parece buena idea.

Al salir de la escuela, esperé a Sora en la puerta principal de la escuela. Ya estaba ansioso por dar un pequeño paseo con ella. Mientras la esperaba, observé el cielo, parecía que iba a haber un buen clima, así que me sentí muy relajado. Cuando bajé la mirada, Sora ya se aproximaba a mí.

Primero fuimos a comer un helado, dimos un paseo por la plaza y nos tomamos unas fotos en la máquina. El tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Por último dimos un paseo por el parque y estando ahí, comenzó a soplar un viento terrible.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunté.

—Un poco —respondió mientas se frotaba los brazos —¿por qué?

—Toma —me quité el saco de mi uniforme escolar—, ponte esto.

—Gracias —lo tomó algo apenada y se lo puso, mientras miraba el cielo —¡Qué linda noche¿No crees? —dijo y me volteó a ver —mmm… ¿Matt?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oho! —comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia —Debemos irnos ya.

—¡Corre! —la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos —¡Corre! —nos fuimos corriendo hasta el edificio donde vive Sora —¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

—No Matt, tienes que llegar pronto a tu casa… antes de que la lluvia sea mas fuerte.

—No te preocupes Sora, además… ya estoy mojado… ¡vamos!

Subimos varios escalones hasta llegar al lugar del apartamento de la familia Takenouchi.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—No, gracias —respondí.

—Ya llegaste hasta aquí¿por qué no pasas?

—Mírame —estaba totalmente empapado —probablemente me resfríe —me retiré de la puerta —mejor nos vemos mañana.

—Está Bien, como digas, hasta mañana.

Salí de aquel lugar y me dirigí a mi departamento, que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. El recorrido se me hizo muy largo por ir recordando cada detalle de aquel día. Por fin llegué a mi casa, entré y me percaté que justo en la sala estaba Tk, como siempre ¬¬' jugando videojuegos.

—¡Diablos! —al parecer su juego no había salido como él esperaba —Perdí —se percató de mi presencia y volteó su mirada hacia mí —¿Matt¿Qué te pasó? —se levantó y comenzó a rodearme y a verme —estás empapado.

—Estuvo lloviendo —yo tenía cara de bobo, como si estuviera en las nubes —y yo estaba con… con ella —terminé de decir mientras daba un enorme y profundo suspiro.

—¿"Con ella"? —preguntó confundido —¿Quién es ella¿Te refieres a Sora?

—Primero fuimos a tomar una malteada —comencé mi relato hablando calmadamente, como si estuviera en la Luna —luego a los video juegos, después al parque y fue cuando comenzó a llover…

—y… ¿la besaste?

Debo confesar que desde el momento que entré a mi casa, no le había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de Tk, pero en cuanto escuché la palabra "besaste" reaccioné al instante.

—¿Qué! —me molesté un poco —No, no la besé —dije algo cortante —además eso no te importa —volteé hacia todos lados del departamento —¿dónde está papá? —pregunté tratando de cambiar la conversación y librarme de las intrigas de mi hermano menor.

—Ja, ja, —Tk no paraba de reír —ja, ja —y eso me molestaba bastante.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—Ja, ja, ja —se notaba que trató de contener la risa —de que… ja, ja… de que… ja, ja… te pusiste rojo con sólo una palabra, ja, ja, ja.

Al no querer aguantar mas las burlas de Tk decidí entrar en mi habitación y encerrarme ahí hasta que a mi "querido" hermano se le olvidara aquel incidente ¿yo, ponerme rojo¡Por favor! Me recosté en mi cama y en ese instante recordé que antes que lluvia comenzara Sora pretendía decirme algo pero…¿Qué diablos era? Mientras tanto… ¬¬ las risas de Tk continuaban escuchándose desde el interior de mi habitación.

Así que decidí olvidarme un poco de mi hermano y me dispuse a hablarle por teléfono a Mai…

—Mira Matt, debes tomar una decisión —por unos instantes se quedó callada —¡Ya sé! Le diré que alguien la esperará en la cancha de basquetbol del parque a las siete de la noche.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero —por un momento intenté negarme a las locuras de Mai, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que razonar con ella resulta casi imposible cuando se trata de "el amor" —está bien Mai —me resigné —¿pero sino va?

—Claro que irá, Sora es algo curiosa y si le doy el recado yo misma, no desconfiará…

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela…

—¡Buenos días Sora!

—Buenos días a ti también, Mai.

—¡Vaya¡Qué mirada tan perdida¡Qué ojitos tan soñadores!

—No te burles de mí.

—Apuesto a que hay alguien especial¿verdad?

—pues… sí.

—¡Ah! Y quién fue… ¿acaso Matt?

—¿Qué, cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno… fue una corazonada —de pronto cambió el tema de conversación —por cierto, tengo un recado para ti.

—¿Recado¿Cuál?

—Pues… es que alguien —titubeando un poco —alguien me dijo que quería verte hoy en la chancha de basquetbol del parque Odaiba…

—¿Alguien¿Quién?

—Lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir… lo prometí.

—Pe-pero…

—No desconfíes, nada te pasará… y quién sabe, hasta podría ser una bonita sorpresa.

—Bueno —dijo algo dudosa —está bien Mai.

Yo estaba escondido detrás de una columna observando a Sora y a Mai.

—¡Bien! —expresé con gran alegría.

—¿Bien qué…? — Tai estaba atrás de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—¡Aah! —su presencia me asustó bastante —Na… na… nada

—¡Ay! ¬¬ —Mai se aproximó a ambos —Son cosas Tai… —gracias al cielo llegó a mi rescate —tal vez no te incumba.

—Estás diciendo que soy metiche ¬¬' —indagó Tai.

—Nooo… —expresó sarcásticamente —sólo eres un poquito curioso, pero sólo un poquito.

—Sí, claro.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Izzi mientras se acercaba.

—¡Ay! ¬¬ Otro.

—¿Otro qué¿Qué que dije? —preguntó curioso, como siempre.

—Nada Izzi, ¬¬ sólo que Matt tiene un secreto, que parece ser que Mai también sabe —respondió Tai.

—¡Ah¿Secreto!

—¡Nooo! —me molesté —Ya dejen de estar indagando acerca de mi vida.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Sora se acercó a nosotros —¿Por qué gritan tanto?

—mmm… pues… —balbuceamos todos al mismo tiempo.

La tarde siguiente, me dispuse a preparar todo para mi cita con Sora. Hasta anoté en mi agenda personal todos los detalles que planeaba hacer durante el día para que olvidara absolutamente nada. Compré un ramo de rosas rojas, algo poco original y además extraño, pues Sora se dedica a hacer arreglos florales, pero no podía olvidar ese detalle simple pero prácticamente fundamental en una cita.

Esa tarde era perfecta, el Sol brillaba con gran intensidad y el viento soplaba evitando que el calor fuera agobiante, los días que ya me gustan —como ya había dicho antes —. Realmente deseaba que todo saliera perfecto esa noche, pero las cosas casi nunca salen como uno las planea, y esta no fue la excepción. Nuevamente cometí el error de no mirar mi reloj antes, otra vez se me hizo muy tarde.

Tomé el ramo de rosas, salí muy sobresaltado de mi casa. No podía creer que de nuevo defraudaría a Sora, no quería hacerlo, fue sólo un descuido; pero no tenía disculpa, todo esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre y me estaba volviendo loco. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y a medio camino comenzó una tormenta horrible, mi ropa comenzó a empaparse, mi cabello escurrió por mis mejillas mientras yo trataba de apartarlo de mis ojos.

Por fin llegué a mi destino, el parque Odiaba, deseaba llegar pronto a la cancha Basquetbol, pero mis pasos inconscientemente fueron haciéndose más y más lentos a causa de una decepción, mis ojos no podía creer lo que veían, se trataba de Sora, pero no se encontraba sola, estaba en compañía del imbécil de Dan. Él la abrazó y claramente vi como la besaba. Observé aquella escena anonadado, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, me sentí bastante triste y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue correr. Quería alejarme lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, sentí tanta decepción, minutos antes estaba tan ilusionado por llegar a la cancha y ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en desaparecer del planeta. Arrojé las rosas al suelo no deseaba saber más del asunto. Llegué hasta el puente que cruzaba un pequeño río, quería desahogar mi dolor de algún modo así que tomé mi harmónica y la toqué con mucho sentimiento, tenía mucho tiempo que no la tocaba de tal modo.

Minutos después, sentí la presencia de una persona tras de mí, volteé y me di cuenta que se trataba de Sora, la miré con rabia y celos, al instante evadí su rostro, aunque noté que estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada —respondí tajante mirándola a los ojos —¿qué podría ocurrirme? —me volteé y continué tocando mi melodía.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Realmente no sabía qué responderle, estaba tan confundido, mis sentimientos estaban enredados y no podía entenderlos. ¿Por qué me enfadaba tanto ver a Sora con Dan? Ella podía hacer lo que más le placiera y estar con quien ella quisiera.

—Es que tu… —balbuceé —es que Dan… —traté de contenerme pero no pude —¡Dan y tú se besaron! —exclamé lleno de rabia.

—¡Qué? —expresó notándose muy sorprendida —Yo nunca besé, ni besaré a Dan —explicó —lo intentó, lo sé, pero yo no se lo permití.

—¡Ah! —ni siquiera volteé a verla pues no le había creído ni una sola palabra, estaba completamente seguro que Sora y Dan se habían besado.

—Matt… digo… —dudó bastante en hablarme —¿Tú… tú eras?

—¿Quién? —pregunté cortantemente —¿tu admirador¿Quien te quería ver hoy en la cancha? —dije notándome un poco a la defensiva —¿Para qué lo quieres saber¿Para alimentar tu ego hasta al limite? —dije haciéndola sentirse muy culpable.

—Matt —dijo entre un sollozo y comenzó a llorar —sé que no quieres hablarme y que no crees que no besé a Dan —dijo con tristeza —así que me iré… —comenzó a caminar lentamente —sé lo que sientes… —dijo con voz baja y decepcionada —porque yo sentía lo mismo cuando te veía rodeado de las chicas que te aclamaban, te admiraban, te gritaban… y yo… y yo… yo no estaba a tu lado —volteé a verla y me di cuenta que había bajado la cabeza —No sabes cuánto tiempo rogué por una mirada tuya, sólo quería que me observaras por un instante y notaras mi presencia —secó sus lágrimas y volteó hacia mí —. Sólo te pediré un favor, ve hacia la cancha de Basquetbol y levanta a Dan, está en el suelo con un gran golpe en la nariz.

—"_Sora__, no_…" —pensé me levanté del suelo y justo en ese instante recordé unas palabras que me dijo mi papá cuando era niño.

Masaharu: Matt, nunca te quedes con las ganas de nada, sigue tus impulsos. 

—_¿__Impulsos?_ —pensé —¡Mis impulsos! —me aproximé a Sora y la tomé por el brazo, para detenerla y le di un tierno y ligero beso en los labios, que provocó que se sonrojara y se sorprendiera mucho, yo mismo me sorprendí por lo que había hecho —Perdóname Sora… —expresé apenado —yo… —divagué.

Sora, por unos instantes se quedó sin habla.

—Matt… yo…

—Sora… yo…

Dijimos ambos casi al unísono y al darnos cuenta de ello comenzamos a reír de nervios.

—Tú primero Matt —dijo Sora —¿Qué pasa?

—Sora… —me noté algo fastidiado de mí mismo y de mi torpeza para expresar mis sentimientos —es que a veces quisiera decirte que TE AMO pero no puedo —dije inconscientemente —_¿__lo dije o lo pensé? _—pensé al darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó un poco —no sé que decir —se notó aún más apenada y como siempre comenzó a jugar con sus manos, señal que estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Sólo dime que tú…

—Sí —interrumpió mi dialogo y me miró tiernamente —yo también TE AMO.

No pude evitar sentir una gran emoción al escuchar sus palabras, se notaba tan sincera y alegre como yo, que no dudé en besarla nuevamente, me sentía muy afortunado de estar a su lado, no sé si esto dure para siempre, pero por ahora lo que más quiero es disfrutar el tiempo con ella y compartir experiencias siendo algo más que su amigo…

**.: Fin :.**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Q onda? Espero que les haya gustado, la vddes queno soy fan del Sorato, pero el día que hice el fic estada un poco inspirada y me decidí x hacerlo y bueno, si les gustó envíen un e-mail y sino les gustó, pues también pueden hacerlo para lanzarme jitomates en la cara, como sea… ya lo escribí y no hay remedio, salvo algunas modificaciones que (si me sugieren) podría hacerle.

.: Zoe Wittgenstein :.

Rosette Christopher


End file.
